


Outside

by MysteryWeb



Series: Mystery Web drabbles [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mental Institutions, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin doesn't want to get up from the bed but a little chat with Peter isn't exactly what is exactly going on...
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Mystery Web drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448206
Kudos: 11





	Outside

“Give me one reason to get up from this bed”, Quentin asked. His face was hidden behind the messy sheets of the bed. If you could have seen outside that bed you could have seen Quentin's body from the waist down dressed just with his underwear and one sock, the sheets were a mess on his bare chest. Peter, who was looking down at him, giggled.  
“The weather is good.”  
“That's not really tempting...”  
“We can have a picnic outside.”  
“I don't like people”, Quentin looked at Peter from the corner of one eye, “and you know that.”  
Peter sighed and kneel down to stay at the same level as the older man.  
“But you like me.”  
“You're just a lucky guy”, Quentin whispered and cupped Peter's face to kiss his lips softly.  
“I know that. You makes me feel it every day.”  
Peter played with the man's big hand and interlaced his fingers with Quentin's.  
“That's because I love you. You have no idea how much I do...”

×××

Hazel and sad eyes were looking through the glass. He didn't realize the closeness of the doctor until he started talking. Even when he could sense his presence close to him.  
“Mr. Parker”, the doctor announced himself. Peter looked at him and cracked a smile.  
“Hello. How is he going?”  
The man looked at Peter and the carpet he had in hands.  
“He's pretty good. This is the first time we use this kind of treatment so we're taking special attention to him.”  
“The system is working?”  
“Perfectly.”  
Peter looked inside the room. He saw Quentin's smile and something in his heart jolted. He was still feeling sorry about the whole situation. The engineers of Stark Industries realized the EDITH glasses weren't fully functional when he get them. If the case wouldn't be like that, he would knew earlier Quentin's real intentions, at least the fact the he was part of Stark Industries.  
“What is he dreaming of?”  
“We don't know.”  
Peter hummed and look at Quentin again. He hopes that whatever he was dreaming of, it helped him to get better soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) 🔮🕸


End file.
